Combine 2 - Schatten, Erinnerung, Schicksal, Dreieinigkeit (nicht mehr kanonisch)
Overlord schleifte Robert, Sore, Emeralda und Bleach hinter sich her, weil er ihnen etwas zeigen wollte... "Was willst du uns den zeigen?", fragte Robert. "Oh... eine Stute, dessen Bekanntschaft Sore schon gemacht hat", grinste Overlord. Er öffnete eine Tür und Shadow stand da. "Hi, sie ist mal wieder im Schatten", sagte sie tonlos. "Ja ich sehe es", verschränkte er die Arme. "Ich spiele nur...", kicherte eine Stimme. Ein Hybridpony trat aus den Schatten und Sore kannte sie gut... Memory. --- "Hallo Memory", grinste Sore. Memory neigte den Kopf zur Seite und grinste geisteskrank. "Hallo", grinste sie breit. Emeralda war ganz entspannt, da Sora ihr alles über Memory erzählt hatte. Bleach war ein bisschen verwundert, da sie mit dem Psychohybriden vor sich nix anfangen konnte. Robert grinste nur. Stryker kam herein und wurde gleich von Memory gepackt und das Hybridpony küsste ihn auf den Mund und wurde ganz rot im Gesicht. "Du bist so süß wenn du rot bist", schmeichlte Stryker ihr. "Na ja..... danke", sagte Memory knallrot im Gesicht. Robert, Emeralda, Bleach und Sore sahen Stryker verwundert an. "Sie ist meine Freundin, wegen ihr hab ich mit Pinkie schluss gemacht", erklärte er. "Sie ist meine kleine Psychofreundin", lächelte er. "Ja, stimmt", bestätigte Memory knallrot. Overlord wendete sich Robert zu. "Du hast doch von den Massenmorden in Manehatten und Union City gehört." "Jop und das war kein Bandenkrieg ne?", grinste der Ziegenkönig. "Ja den das war alles Memory", flüsterte er. --- "Das ist jetzt aber nicht alles was du uns zeigen wolltest oder?", wollte Emeralda mit leichter Enttäuschung wissen. Sie hatte mehr erwartet als nur eine Vorführung von Memorys und Strykers neuer Beziehung. Overlord tippte einen Code in eine Schalttafel, worauf sich eine Tür öffnete. Ein buntes Pony mit Mantel und Sonnenbrille trat haraus und gähnte gelangweilt. "Na was gibs den Chef?", glotzte es durch die Reihe. Bleach, Emeralda und Sore dachten für einen Moment sie würden eine bunte Kopie von Bleach vor sich haben. Das Pony bemerkte die verwunderten Blicke der drei und räusperte sich. "Noch nie n Schatten mit "umgekehrter,, Pigmentstörung gesehen?", redete das Pony mehr zu der Luft als zu den drein verdutzten Ponys. Overlord ging mit einem Hops zwischen den drei überraschten Freunden und der Schattenponystute. "Das ist Trinity." thumb|Trinity "Hi", reichte Bleach der Schattenstute die Hufe hin,"Ich bin Bleach." Trinity sah Bleach forschend an. "Ich bin deine jüngere Cousine Bleach", streckte Trinity, ebenso wie Bleach, ihre Hufe aus. --- "Was...?", stotterte die Albino-Schattenstute, "Wirklich?!", rief sie voll Vorfreude. "Ja, wirklich Bleach", bestätigte die ungewöhnlich aussehende Schattenstute,"Ich habe eine extrem ungewöhnliche Pigmentstörung", erklärte sie. "Trinity kannst du mir mal erzähln warum wir uns erst jetzt begegnen?", fragte Bleach ruhig. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr an alles erinnern aber ich weiß das wir nahe am Meer gewohnt haben, eines Tages wurden wir vertrieben wir flohen aufs Meer hinnaus, wir wussten nicht wohin, wir waren ziellos...", Trinity nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und eine Träne lief aus ihrem Auge, "Nur ich hab diese Irrfahrt hierher überstanden", wischte sich Trinity die Träne weg. Bleach umarmte ihre Cousine mitfühlend "Tut mir echt leid Trinity." Emeralda schloss sich der Umarmung an und drückte beide. "Habt euch ja jetzt gefunden", schnurrte sie. "Ja, haben wir", kuschelten die drei. Mit einer Handbewegung deutete Overlord Robert und Sore ihm zu folgen und sie ließen die drei kuschelnden allein. "So", begann Overlord, "Es gibt noch n drittes Pony das ich euch gern zeigen würde aber sie ist schon weg, ich werde sie euch später vorstellen wenn das ok ist?" "Joar klaro, kein Ding", grinste Robert. "Babababa, kurze Pause mal, also wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe ist Stryker mit Memory zusammen, Bleachs jüngere Cousine ,von der niemand wusste, arbeitet für dich allen anschein nach und ein Pony das du uns auch noch zeigen will ist abgezischt, richtig?", fasste Sore zusammen. "Jop", kam es schnell und knapp zurück. --- Overlord lies sich mit Robert und Sore nach Ponyville bringen, da Berichte über eine Taktische Waffe der Wraith die Runde gemacht haben. Sore checkte seine Waffe noch ein letztes mal vor der Landung. --- Sie landeten, stiegen aus und waren sofort im Kreufeuer. Mit einigen schnellen Bewegungen und Sprüngen retteten sie sich hinter eine Hausecke. "Puh, das war ja mal echt knapp", schnaufte Robert. "Hey Over, wat is dat eigentlich für eine "Taktische Waffe"." Der Kriegsheer sprach kurz in sein Funkgerät, als wüsste er selbst nicht genau was das für eine Waffe wäre, und drehte seinen Kopf zu den beiden. "Eine Atomwaffe die stark genug ist die ganze Umgebung dem Erdboden gleich zumachen", schluckte er. "Ach du heilige Arriva!", entfuhr es Robert. "Wo liegt die Atombombe?", wollte Sore ungeduldig wissen. "Sobald ich informiert bin in der Mitte von Ponyville, das wird etwas schwierig wir müssen nämlich, oh Wunder, mehrere Stellungen der Wrath umgehen", erklärte Overlord. Robert ladete wie Sore seine Waffe durch und sprang auf. "Na worauf warten wir noch", grinste der Ziegenkönig zuversichtlich und zig seine zwei Freunde mit. Die etwas verdutzten Subjekte folgten ihrem Freund im Gleichschritt. "Jaja spontanes lostürmen... aber was solls", dachte der Combine-Anführer und folgte, wie Eross, wortlos Robert. Sie schlichen sich von Haus zu Haus, legten jeden Wraith leise um dem sie begegneten und sahen dabei immer wieder dem heftigen Gemetzel zu indem sich Combine, Wraith und Ponys sich die Köpfe wegblasten. Robert sah einen Combine der einem, aus einem Haus stürmenden Wraith-Soldaten, ein Bein stellte und der Wraith in den Dreck viel und sich einen Genickbruch zuzog. Robert hätte sein Leben drauf verwettet das der Combine in diesem Moment ein extremes Yolo-Face auf dem Gesicht hatte. Eross konnte im von Haus zu Haus schleichen, einen Strider entdecken der erst ein einschüchternes Geräusch von sich gab, dann mit seiner Warp-Kanone ein MG-Nest der Wraith ins Nevada pustete und mit seinem Impuls-MG den Wraith-Soldaten das Leben zur Hölle machte, wenn sie es nicht durch den Beschuss verlierten. Nachdem Overlord einen Wraith mit seinem Gewehrkolben bekannt gemacht hatte sah er sich, im weiter schleichen/laufen, um und sah wie sich, auf einer erhöhten Position, ein Wraith an einen Combine-Scharfschützen anschleichen wollte um ihn (logischer Weise) ein Messer in den Rücken zurammen was ihn an etwas erinnerte (*hust* Anspielung :3). Der Wraith wollte dem Scharfschützen das Messer grade, im nachvornestürmen, in den Rücken rammen, jedoch sprang der Soldat zurseite und der Wraith fiel ca. 15m in den Tot. Overlord war sich zu 95% sicher das der Scharfschütze unter seiner Maske n erstklassiges Trollface hatte. Nach einigen Häusern erreichten sie die Mitte von Ponyville: Ein großer, schwarzer Zylinderartiges Ding stand auf dem Platzt und ein Countdown lief auf einer Zündung ab. "Verdammt, ne Menge Feide". luckte Sore. "Das schaffen we schon nicht war Tobi?", grinste der Ziegenkönig. Overlord war einen Moment starr und still als hätte es ihn erschrekt das Robert ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen angesprochen hätte. "Robert... ich bin... überrascht das du mich mit meinem richtigen Namen ansprichst, aber tja wenn du willst dann tu es ruhig, ich mein ich hab meinen Namen nie abgelegt nur mich nur noch mit "Overlord" ansprechen lassen und dass.... seit... Sekunde... weiß der Geier wie lange", rüherte sich der Combine-Anführer. --- "Ich störe euch zwei ja nur ungerne, aber da vorne wartet immer noch eine Atombombe die hier alles in die Luft jagen würde", unterbrach Sore den Moment. "Sorry, es hat mich nur so überracht das Robert..." "Ja. ich versteh schon aber wir haben nicht die Zeit für so was", behagte Eross. "Hast min Freund, jetzt aber los", wollte Robert losstürmen aber wurde von Overlord sofort wieder hinter die Hausecke gezogen. "Hey was sol das?", wollte der Ziegenkönig etwas grimmig wissen. "Hast du die Scharfschützen da oben nicht gesehn? Die legen jeden, der so Rambo-mäßig dahin stürmt, einfach um", erklärte der alte Mensch. "Hm, ja hast recht, so ein Mist", fluchte Robert leise. Der Ziegenkönig sah sich um und entdeckte eine Planierraube, ging auf diese mit einem breiten Grinsen zu, stoppte ein paar Meter vor ihr und drehte sich zu seinen zwei Freunden um. "Ich hab eine geile Idee", grinste Robert extrem breit. Der Pegasus und der Mensch ahnten schon was das Alihorn ausheckte, aber da sie sowieso keine anderen Alternativen im Moment hatten machten die zwei einfach mit. Robert schaltete die Planierraupe an, manipulierte die Steuerung so das sie nur noch gradeaus, in Richtung des Wraith-Scharfschützenturms, fuhr. Die Wraith beachteten den Bulldozer erst gar nicht, als ihnen klar wurde das das unbemannte Gefährt direkt in ihren Scharfschützenturm rammen wurde schossen sie mit ihnen Plasmawaffen auf das Fahrzeug, jedoch war es bereits zu spät und die Planierraupe stoß den Turm um der daraufhin umkippte, auf einige Wraith krachte und diese zerquetschte. Der Bulldozer fuhr weiter und weiter, überfuhr noch einige Wraith und kam schliesßlich zum Stillstand. Die drei Freunde hatten sich das Chaos zu nutze gemacht um erst dir restlichen Wraith und dann die Atombombe auszuschalten. "Seht ihr?", grinste Robert, "Der Plan hat funktioniert", grinste er noch breiter. "Ja er hat funktioniert das seh ich", gab Overlord tonlos zurück. Einen kurzen Moment später spürte Robert wie etwas hartes gegen seinen Kopf knallte und er benommen zu Boden fiel. Als er wieder eine klare Sicht hatte sah er Overlord und Sore neben sich auf dem Boden und Wraith-Soldaten richteten ihre Waffe auf sie, sie waren gefangen. Der Offizier der kleinen Truppe Wraith lachte triumphirend und wendete seinen Blick Overlord zu. "Wen haben wir den da? Den Anführer der Combine, das wird unserer Königin freuen", lachte der Wraith. "Wir werden sehn...", grinste der Mensch unter seiner Maske. Einer der Wraith wurde erschossen und fiel zu Boden, dann wieder einer, die restlichen Wraith wurden bevor sie etwas tun konnten niedergeschossen und lagen alle tot am Boden. Als letztes stand ein Wraith vor ihnen der sich eine Waffe an den Kopf hielt, abdrückte und zu Boden ging. Aus einer Wunde kletterte ein Schattenpony mit großen Fledermaus bzw. Drachenflügeln, einer lilanen Mähne und Schweif, einer turkisen Schleife und einem schwarzen Mähnenreifen (ich glaub nit das die da Haarreif sagen). thumb|Destiny "Wat zum Kuckuck?!", entfuhr es Eross. --- "Hi, wer bist den du?", fragte Robert grinsend. "Ich bin Destiny und die Schwester von Shadow", erklärte das Schattenpony. --- Robert betrachtete die Stute kurz und grinste, "Nett siehst aus." "Ich dachte Shadows Schwester sei Memory", warf Sore der Stute an den Kopf. "Das erklär ich mal", mischte sich Overlord ein. "Also, einer unserer Wissenschaftler hat an Shadows Genen weiter geforscht, Ende", fasste dieser kurz. "Während Shadow im Kampf den Boden mit ihren Gegnern aufwischt halte ich mich eher im Hintergrund auf", sagte das Schattenpony. "Ah, ok", grinste Robert breit. Der heckt doch irgendwas aus , dachte Overlord über Roberts Grinsen. Ein lautes und tiefes Brummen erschütterte die Luft und die 4 sahen instinktiv nach oben, was sie sahen war... schlecht: Ein Transportfleugzeug stürzte direkt neben Ponyville ab. "Heilige Luna!", entfuhr es Robert und flog sofort in Richtung Absturzstelle. "Robert was ist los!?", rief Eross Robert hinterher. "Das ist das Flugzeug in dem meine Mutter war!", zischte dieser zurück und war schon nach einer Sekunde nicht mehr zu sehn. Die zwei zurückgebliebenen und etwas geschockten Freunde rüherten sich erst langsam wieder und sprinteten bzw. flogen (Tobi sprintet, Eross fliegt :3) zur Absturzstelle. Als sie sich zwischen den Trümmern umsahen fanden sie einige verkohle oder angekohkelte Leichen und schließlich Robert der seine, Hellje sei dank, gesunde Mutter, Arriva, kräftig drückte. "Hey Robert", keuchte Arriva, "Ist doch alles okay, also lass mich doch bitte los", atmete die Krisstalkönigin schwer. Eross und Overlord atmeten beide auf, wenn Arriva nicht überlebt hätte... "Hehe, verzeihung", lockerte der Ziegenkönig seine Umarmung. Mittlerweile waren auch Truppen der Combine und Ziegen an der Absturzstelle und bargen die Leichen und einige Überlebende. Die Front hatte sich verschoben daher konnten sie ungestört die Absturzstelle abtasten. Shadow flog Mellis über Ponyville und zusammen erledigten sie den ein oder anderen Wraith. Sie sahen die Absturzstelle und landeten direkt vor den Hufen der anderen. "Hey mein kleiner Engel", freute sich Overlord über die unversehrt heit seiner ersten Tochter. "Hey Dad HISSSSSS", zischte die dämonische Schattenstute mit ihrer Schlangezunge was einige Ponys verschreckte, Ziegen kümmerten sich lieber um ihre Aufgabe und Combine wussten eh was mit dieser Schattenstute war. "Hey Robert, alles klar?", lächelte Mellis. "Joar klaro, solange es meiner Mutter gut geht", knuddelte dieser Arriva. "Hey, Moment mal wo ist Destiny?", sah sich Overlord um. "Keine Ahnung", gab Eross von sich. Etwas landete in ihrer Nähe und ein Combine schrie etwas mit seiner verstelleten Stimme: "Blendgranate! In Deckung!" Alle warfen sich in Deckung und die Granate explodierte, ein SEHR greller Lichblitz hätte jeden geblendet der nicht in Deckung gesprungen wäre. Mellis konnte Shadow nicht mitziehn. Arriva hörte als erstes die gequälten Schrei der Schattenstute, auf deren Fell sich wiederliche Blasen bildeten. "SHADOW!!!", schrie Overlord. Arrivas Horn leuchtete kurz, sie telepotierte sich vor Shadow und dann wieder mit ihr in ihre Deckung, wo das Schattenpony versorgt wurde. Als das Licht erlosch flogen Wraith-Geschoss nur so umher und alle Soldaten kämpften wieder im Gefecht, während man die Verletzten in Siecherheit brachte. Mellis wich nicht mehr von der Seite seiner Freundin. "Arriva... danke...", flüsterte der Mensch zu Arriva. Sie verstanden sich. Destiny tauchte auf und sprang sofort Arriva an. "DANKE DANKE DANKE!!!! DANKE DAS DU MEINE SCHWESTER GERETTET HAST!!!!", knuddelte die Schattenstute Arriva. "Bitte", grinste diese, "Du gefällst mir", knuddelte die Krisstalkönigin. "Ich mag deine Schleife." "Danke", sagte Destiny. Ein Dröhnen erklang plötzlich und ein risieger, blauer Zylinder brach aus den Wolken. "Ein Wraith-Luftschiff", sprach Overlord leise. Vor Ponyville beschossen zwei K-5 Geschütze der Ziegen Stellungen der Wraith, die Besatzung konnte es kaum glauben als sie das Wraith-Luftschiff sahen. Ein Combine-Transporter flog zu ihnen, landete und aus dem Transport-Container kam ein Squad Soldaten die zwei, bläulich schimmernde, Granaten zu den Geschützen trugen. Mit diesen Sprengköpfen feuerten die Eisenbahngeschütze auf das Wraith-Luftschiff und zerfetzten es. "Experimentelle Sprengköpfe", grinste der Combine-Anführer unter seiner Maske. --- Die Trümmer des Wraith-Luftschiffs regneten herab und es trat etwas ein, was die vergangenen Stunden nicht mehr zu hören war, Stille. Sie wussten alle, es war noch nicht vorbei! ENDE